Yamu
|Date of death = May 7th, Age 774 |Race = Earthling |Gender = Male |Allegiance = Babidi's Forces |FamConnect = Babidi (boss) Dabura (superior) Spopovich (partner) }} Yamu (ヤムー, Yamū) was a fighter in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and Spopovich's partner. They were both brought under the control of the evil wizard Babidi and used to accomplish his bidding. Appearance Yamu was a simple Earthling before being brought under Babidi's Mind Control, making his appearance presumably change drastically and giving him unnatural powers. He also became very pale and brutish in nature. He is not nearly as big as his partner, but his muscle mass is still incredibly high. He has a whitish aura when flying. When Spopovich just stands still normally, he breathes noisily and heavy, due to the incredible power he has, but Yamu seems to be more able to control it, and seems more intelligent and sane than his partner. Biography Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Yamu is paired up with Spopovich and sent to the 25th World Tournament to gather energy for Babidi, the evil wizard. The energy they are sent to gather is needed to awaken Majin Buu. Just as Spopovich was about to murder Videl, Yamu then angrily orders him to stop fooling around. After Kibito and Shin ask Gohan to turn into a Super Saiyan 2, Yamu and Spopovich enter the ring and drain all of Gohan's energy with the Energy-Suction Device, with Supreme Kai deliberately paralyzing Gohan, so Supreme Kai could later follow them. Then they fly off to their master, while unknown to Yamu and Spopovich, Shin and some of the Z Fighters are following them. After Yamu and Spopovich give the energy to Babidi, the wizard decides to kill Spopovich, feeling he is no longer useful. When Yamu sees this, he tries to escape but is killed by Pui Pui, one of Babidi's head cronies, using his Nice Shot attack. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki, after being put under Babidi's spell. He is shown to have a whitish aura when flying. *'Ki Blast' – As shown in Dragon Ball Heroes, Yamu is able to perform ki blasts. *'Majin Buu Resurrection' – After Spopovich grabs the opponent, Yamu proceeds to absorb their energy with an Energy Absorber.Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002 It was used on Gohan during the 25th World Tournament. Video game appearances Yamu appears briefly in the story of Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, where he helps take Gohan's energy, but is then killed by Babidi. Yamu and Spopovich are bosses in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. They are destroyed by Babidi expanding their inner energies, and they never really made a great attempt to escape, unlike the anime. Yamu makes a cameo appearance during Spopovich's super finishing move (Majin Buu Resurrection) in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where Spopovich kicks an opponent into the air, and he and Yamu then proceed to drain the opponent's energy. Yamu and Spopovich are both seen as assist characters in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. Yamu made his first appearance as a playable character in the Japanese arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese: Naoki Tatsuta *Ocean dub: Brian Drummond *FUNimation dub: John Burgmeier *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Wellington Lima *Latin American dub: Ricardo Brust *Catalan dub: Ramon Hernández Gallery See also *Yamu (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ca:Yamu Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Humans Category:Majin